


we were born sick, you heard them say it

by senseof_Hygge



Series: sex don't sleep when the lights are off [3]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Drunk Sex, DubCon (not between sh and yj), M/M, Murder, Not Beta Read, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Religious Themes, Rimming, Slight Pain Kink, This is all porn, dom sh, mentions of fisting?, oversensitivity, slight BDSM themes, slight praise kink, sub yj, switch sh, switch yj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseof_Hygge/pseuds/senseof_Hygge
Summary: Even before he'd turned away from religion and worship, Seoho had longed to desecrate the sanctity of it.  Looking down the line of his nose to Youngjo, panting helplessly and grasping at nothing, this has been the best destruction yet.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Series: sex don't sleep when the lights are off [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985176
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	we were born sick, you heard them say it

**Author's Note:**

> p l e a s e heed the tags/warnings. Seoho murders a man (not in too explicit detail) and before that they have drunk sex so... take care in reading. if you want to skip to the sh/yj bit i've added a delineator so look for (ΨΨΨ)

He had been an older, more venerable man in the same church Seoho's family frequented. A young father with a wife on one arm and a baby on the other. He was upright as any old blue collar worker, enough to raise his daughter with comfort and still give to the church every year. Seoho’s mother had turned to that man in desperation when she'd caught him once again fucking into his fist like a madman too many times.

"I'll straighten him out," he assured her, knuckles massive and hairy, his smile yellowed from smoke and oily, and Seoho smiled something cheeky in return, "he'll be right as rain, ma'am, I assure ya."

Instead they’d fallen into bed together, under the premise of showing Seoho what a real man was supposed to be, how to look, how to act, how to sound. He saw the man’s cock for the first time, untrimmed and large even when flaccid, how quickly that changed when Seoho put his hands on it.

His mother’s shoulders sagged in relief when he told her he was learning many things from the man; he couldn’t hold back the sharp bark of laughter, breath stinking of cum as he stalked up the stairs to wash himself.

Seoho stopped going to church altogether after he met the man, dressed in his denim and collared shirts, he’d come to Seoho’s house when everyone else was away, slipped into the back door when no one watched and kissed him breathless, every tease of his tongue new and exciting.

“The Father don’t have time for no sinner,” he smiled, all sharp edges; he brought Seoho closer into him, meaty, hairy arms circling his waist, and there was strength in his hold, exactly what a man should be. “but i sure do, little kitty. Wanna play?”

Seoho smiles, benign and innocent, tongue pressing between his teeth and shrugging his shoulder, exactly the way the man liked.  
“Yes sir.” he giggled, feckless just as the man thought him to be.

He swallowed Seoho's cock whole, even when hard he was small compared to the man, rocking his hips down on the two thick fingers he had in his hole, so greedy for more.

He'd kept himself trimmed for vanity reasons, had liked the way his hands felt against bare skin when he cradled his balls and played with his hole, took a sort of pride in it when it tore the breath from the man every time he slipped off his pants.

The man was not of the same thought. His hair curled at the base of his cock, thick and dense, covered his large balls, held the stench of the day’s sweat, his whole crotch steeped in musk. He said real men didn't care about trimming, Seoho heard nothing past the way his nose buried in the man's heated bush, salivating around the cock choking him beyond pleasure.

His cock was long and hard, pressing a mean bulge in his belly with how big he is and Seoho shrieks with how much he loves the fullness stirring up his insides. The man calls him pretty, laughed when his moans pitch like a girl's, he'd long lost the battle of turning Seoho from the femininity he'd so enjoyed.

"You're beyond saving," the man drawled one night, cock buried in him, grinding his hips the way Seoho adored, "I s'ppose you knew that already."

Seoho laughed into his mouth, swallowing his moans and sucking on his tongue, canted his hips for good measure,this was where he ought to be.

When he decided he'd been taught enough, he pocketed a few coins and bagged himself a change of clothes, kissed his mother on the crown of her head, breath stinking of cock and cum. Not that she would ever know, so untouched by the pleasures of a man ever since his father had passed. 

He met the man one last time. Haggard by his aging daughter and endless questions, his suspicious wife, his shithole of a job wearing him thin like a deerskin; the cigarette held between his lips made for a pitiful sight. Seoho didn't hesitate to kiss the smoke away.

They'd tried something different that night. Seoho fed him cheap alcohol and more smokes, so steeped in sorrows the man didn't bother counting the glasses he topped up until he, red in the face, eyes glazed and listless, stumbled into the bedroom and found he could not get hard.

"That's okay, sir," Seoho cooed, suckling on the soft cock and relishing in the taste of it, "you won't be using it tonight anyways."

He slipped a blindfold over the man, kissed both of his eyelids and felt him shiver under him. Held his arms down by his side before fishing around for the zip tie in his pockets, warmed from how long he'd been grappling and fiddling with it as the hours passed. Seoho quickly made do with his arms, tying them behind his back, bound and helpless. 

"I think, sir, that you always knew I would grow tired of you." He whispered, warming the lube in his hands as he'd seen the man do so many times. "You've served your purpose and you've served it well. Thanks for teaching me everything I need to know." He giggled. 

The man sobbed through his pleasure, being fingered open by as slight a man as Seoho, tender and soft, feminine and pretty as he were, four fingers up the man's ass and pressing hard against his walls. The man's legs shook with every thrust, voice deep and loud, as he bit himself bloody holding in the evidence of his pleasure.

"Oh sir, I'm just repaying your kindness." Seoho said, thumbing dangerously at the swollen rim, relished in the high pitched moan he tore out of him, "After all, this is what a man should do."

He sodomized him that night, until his balls ached and sagged against his body, cock spilling again and again into that body under him, spent and sated. Even then he hadn't stopped.

"You're so loud, sir, by morning everyone will know that you're a faggot just like me." Couldn't help but giggle at the delirious edge the man's voice took on. Even on his chest and knees being mounted like a dog and panting with pleasure, he thought those violent thoughts of traditional masculinity, thought himself lesser somehow to be taken this way.

Pleasure was pleasure, Seoho thought as he fucked into the gaping hole. The man was so much bigger than him, it was almost tiring to keep on his feet and do all the work. 

He giggled something mean when the man had sobered up a little, listening to him cry pitiful and loud into the pillows as he'd fought uselessly against his bonds, muscles fatigued and syrupy.

For all the stories they told of the demons shaping with horns on their heads and fangs in their mouths they never told the ones in the veneer of a benign smile and glib tongue.

When the man passed out, Seoho dragged his limp heavy body into his car and drove for miles out of the small town. He came across a wooded area years ago, where carnivorous beasts tore into prey like shadows in the night. He offered the body to them, sagging and old, well-used and dirty, took the money from the man's wallet and drove off.

They would take him limb from limb for that was the will of the beasts. News came later that he'd been ravaged by animals in the woods, bones scattered and bitten clean. That too, was pleasure.

(ΨΨΨ)

He collects sins like words in a bible and each one tells a story. He has confessed most of them to Youngjo by now, though he happily omits the tale of the first man he’d ever killed, chasing the thrill of pleasure and forgetting to feel any guilt for it. Youngjo would not be able to handle it, he thinks, he would surely break down into a ravaged man, depraved and begging for retribution, and Seoho had done so well in training him, he would deign to give him up so easily.

The flat of Youngjo’s tongue laves over his rim again, prodding against his hole in earnest as he eats him out like a man starved. Seoho moans into it, fisting into his hair and pressing that sweet tongue deeper into him,

“Little dove, you’ve gotten so good at this.” He praises, looks down at the glazed over eyes staring through him, not all present, and finds glee in the way Youngjo shivers all over.

The first time they’d done this, Seoho had been on his chest and knees, spreading his own cheeks, fingers teasing over his quivering hole, and beckoning Youngjo to him with a quirk of his brow, smile splitting into a laugh when the little dove’s thick, beautiful lips fell open in reverence, falling to his knees easily.

He’d been quick to learn, though shy at first, with his tongue lapping at Seoho’s balls and delicate perineum, pressed his lips over the loose muscles of his rim and kissed there. Seoho flipped them over, hands bruising on Youngjo’s ass as he all but buried his face in the thick of it, tongue working with ease on the tense ring of muscle. He relishes in the bitten, choked off, and absolutely ravished noises he made, the gasp when Seoho works his way deeper, not stopping until his tongue aches with how deep it is.

Youngjo came all over himself, rutting against the pillow like a damned teenager, still so new to chasing his own pleasures, trembling in every limb, back arching a fine, gorgeous line.

“Oh my God.” He whispers, sobbing a little brokenly when Seoho pulls away and instead slips a finger into him, up to the first knuckle. It’s the first time Youngjo has ever said anything beyond his please and thank you’s, rings sweetly in his ears just how sacrilegious he’s being to take the Lord’s name in vain like this.

“Good boy,” Seoho coos, fucking his finger in a little deeper, pressing his middle finger in too for good measure, “you’re such a good boy, little dove.”

Youngjo’s lips shine with spit when he pulls away from his hole, cool air tickling him where he’s laid bare. His hole twitches involuntarily, body craving the closeness and wet, hot tongue just moments ago. Seoho fucks a few fingers into himself to see how loose he is.

“Do you think I’m ready for you?” he asks, despite knowing the answer already. He’s not all prepared, still hasn’t been stretched open on more than Youngjo’s ravishing tongue, lacking the familiarity of several fingers in his eager hole.

Still, he knows Youngjo prefers fucking into a tight hole, not the way Seoho enjoys the sloppiness of a gaping one, likes the way his hole clenches around him and clamps down, nice and tight.

“Mhmm...” he slurs a little, flushed all the way down to his chest, nipples perky and pebbled, Seoho can’t help kissing him full on the mouth, tasting himself on that tongue, nosing at his cheek and giggling against his skin when Youngjo absently whines at having to wait.

Youngjo doesn’t know how to fuck well. His hips stutter erratically, he slobbers a little when he’s lost in feeling the way the tight, wet heat wraps around his hardness, chases his own pleasure more than anything else.

“Your pleasure is my pleasure.” Seoho promised once, putting his glib tongue to good use against the shell of Youngjo’s ear when he once asked if it felt good. It did feel good, of course, but in the ways that Seoho liked to feel pleasure, digging into the pit of his gut and tearing at him. That, was pleasure.

He has little finesse for it too, pitiful stamina when it comes to sex, almost always on the verge of tears when Seoho rips orgasm after orgasm out of him. He has taken to riding Youngjo now, feeling his thighs shake deliciously when Youngjo thrusts weakly into him, so sensitive still, so inept at holding back, greedily pressing his cock deeper into Seoho’s hole, cries a little when he’s pressed down into the mattress again, kicking wildly when he settles balls deep.

Youngjo is a pretty thing, hairless and trim, cinched waist and pretty collarbones, Seoho thinks if this is what God looks like he wouldn’t hesitate worshipping on his knees. 

His breaths become ragged and erratic when he’s close, always such a telltale sign, so easy to read in Seoho’s eyes and he doesn’t hesitate slamming his hips down and grinding, nice and deep just how Youngjo likes it when he’s cumming.

Youngjo whimpers too, when he cums. Eyes glazed and listless, so far gone he might actually be in another plane of existence altogether. Seoho doesn’t know, he’s too busy focusing on watching the little dove fall apart under him to know, feeling the cock pulsing inside him, pumping a load of cum nice and deep inside him.

Seoho doesn’t like to give him much time in between to catch his breath, to remember who he is, what he’s doing. When he slips off his slowly softening cock, he loves at that gorgeous pinking hole, fingering him effortlessly, so used to taking cock now that Youngjo’s rim loosens without much preamble. 

His hips cant backward, too overstimulated to do much else but try to get away from that feeling, and Seoho chases with relish, holding him down and giggling into his mouth when he shakes and shakes and shakes. 

Youngjo’s hands catch on his wrist once, an instinct he still hasn’t loved out of him, before letting go and settling on Seoho’s biceps instead, breaths stuttering, groaning in sweet little staccatos. Toes curling deliciously and head falling back to reveal the smooth, sweaty line of his neck as his eyes turn heavenward to seek stars when Seoho works up his fourth finger inside of that sopping wet hole, scissoring him open and kissing that wet, warm mouth of his senseless. 

The little dove loses himself facilely, slips between being mostly present and not present at all with a fluidity that he’s taken to ever since their first time together. Seoho revels in the way he can see the shift just in the quiver of his lips, moaning out broken little sobs as he really gives himself up, let’s himself be bent and moved and fucked.

Youngjo’s eyes show no sign of clarity in the moment, soft mouth slack and open, tongue heavy against his teeth as he asks for Seoho’s cock. Seoho earnestly gives. When he presses in, he presses slowly, careful to let Youngjo feel every bit as he slides in, relishing in the way the head of his cock is immediately engulfed by his sloppy ass.

With he tip of his cock barely in, still so much left, sliding in hot and slow into the waiting hole, nice and so fucking loose, Seoho reckons he could probably take his whole fist with ease and still take more. 

"More, please." Youngjo begs , so sweetly, sweeter each time he says it, Seoho relishes in the way it crests with his pleasure.

He slides in another half an inch, not that Youngjo has half a mind to tell, so lost and in that space he was easily susceptible to, to tell how much cock he was taking. It does something though, to think he is taking more of his length so well.

“You wanna play some more, little dove?” Seoho asks sweetly, giggles when he snaps his hips up and Youngjo’s mouth falls open in a silent cry. His hands come to his flushed chest, runs them through his sweat-soaked hair, twitching still from cumming so soon and being taken so fast.

“ _God yes_.”

From the moment he saw Youngjo, Seoho knew he would be a hedonist. They are, afterall, cut from the same cloth.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think?
> 
> find me on twt [@mechanicharin](https://twitter.com/mechanicharin)  
> 


End file.
